Night after Night
by Shade Azuna
Summary: This is PG13 just to be safe. Ryou is writting in his diary right after a beating. Somehow ended up being a once in a lifetime RyouBakura by my in the end... How, I don't know.


MS: Okay, my life hasn't been all that easy. So, to relieve my pain, anger, frustration or anything else I have bottled up inside right now, I'm writing this little fic. Oh yeah, don't expect anything other than this anytime soon; I've got a terrible case of Writers Block AND IT WON'T GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legend: *Ryou in diary* (Bakura shouting/talking/annoying him) (*Bakura writing in Egyptian in Ryou's diary unless I say so*) *********  
  
*There are just some things pictures or words cannot describe. Like the intense pain I'm feeling right now. Not physically but emotionally. (CRASH!!! COME OUT WIMP!!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) That was the voice of my darker half. Why can't he just leave me alone for a few seconds? Let me recover from every beating. Talk to me. (*Yeah, I'll tell you why. Because, all my life, somebody has been hurting me. Making me feel insignificant. Not letting me have a chance to talk or speak my mind. Never. Nobody. But now, I'm on top. There's nobody to make me feel insignificant anymore because I'm stronger. There's nothing you can do about it.*) *  
  
"I can't understand I word you just put." Ryou said looking at the Egyptian characters in awe. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Good. Now I'll let you finish your diary entry and then, we'll finish your lesson. It's only fair." Ryou picked up his ballpoint red pen from the living room floor again and continued writing.  
  
*Well, that's something that'll never happen. But now that he's standing over me, watching like a hawk, I guess this is the chance I've been waiting for.  
  
Bakura, Master, Yami. Whatever you want to be called, (Master's fine.) Okay. Well, master, (Master takes a capital if you're addressing me.) I'm loosing it... Anyway. I'm just going to continue writing. I've wanted to say this for a long time. Ever since I got the ring. I... Well... Think of you as an older brother. The older brother I've never had. I looked up to you, found it cool you could hide away in a ring like you always did when Yami was around. (Which one? There's that annoying Pharaoh or Yami Malik.) Yami Yugi, I mean. I don't know why you do what you do to me every night, and I can't read what you put before, so I guess I'm going to be the first to say this... Or write it. I dunno which is better. But I think I'll write it. Less chance of me stuttering.*  
  
Ryou took a huge breath and continued writing with Bakura looking on interestingly.  
  
*I love you and I always have. Even through the times you beat me, I always thought 'I love him. This is just some kind of way to relieve his stress or anger.' I knew that Yami Yugi got on your nerves, especially when he banished you to the Shadow Realm. But... I've never really hated you. I love you Yami...*  
  
Bakura stood up straight. Never, in his life, had anyone loved him. And now, his one and only hikari had admitted he loved him. So, he did what any other surprised person did: He stood there speechless.  
  
"Is this true?" Ryou slowly nodded.  
  
"I always have loved you. Even though I showed it by cowering in fear." He said barely above a whisper. Bakura smiled. Not an evil smile but a sincere one. He let his eyes get rid of the cold glare and replaced it with sparkling joy. He picked up the pen and studied the Japanese characters to spell what he wanted. Then, slowly, he wrote,  
  
(*I love you too, Ryou.*) He put down the pen and was enwrapped in a fierce hug. Bakura awkwardly turned around and returned the hug.  
  
'It went from intense pain to this. How much better can it get?' Ryou asked himself. As if reading his mind, Bakura pressed his lips softly to Ryou's.  
  
'Okay. This much better.'  
  
************  
  
MS: .................................. I'm not angry anymore...  
  
Ryou: Is that the end?  
  
MS: Yes. I'll only put up another chapter if you guys beg me or if I get A LOT of positive reviews. It's not to be mean but... I did write this fic in relation to how I felt at the time. As it went on, well, I kinda started crying because I made Bakura feel as if he was insignificant when he was alive. That's exactly how I felt. So... Unless somebody does something to make me want to run away and cry, I don't think another chapter is going to be put up.  
  
Ryou: ....................... I just thought of something. This could be a never-ending fic. I mean, you said that somebody is bound to make you want to cry and run away so every time that happens, you could write up another chapter and post it. Then, you could sort of keep track of how many times it happened and tell somebody.  
  
MS: *Brightens up* Yeah! Although, I want you *points at readers* to tell me if that's a good idea! Need your opinion. And if you seriously think you have to flame, tell me what to change then I'll think about changing it. But if you want to flame me because I wrote this when I was angry/mad/frustrated, I'll just ignore it. So beware of what you put in your flames. Please R&R. It'll make me feel a whole lot better. Ciao! 


End file.
